Never Be Apart: A Gravity Falls Fanfic
by Pineapple on Fire
Summary: With everything happening, he doesn't know what to think. He needed her, without his twin he was useless. He really needed her by his side. He just wanted his sister back.


Dipper was ready to cry.

It was that horrible, nagging feeling. Where tears prickled at his yes, and his whole body started to shake. He tried really hard. He mumbled to himself to stay calm, to be tough. He had a mission.

Save Mabel.

But it was all his fault. Mabel would have never been taken if…if she hadn't have heard him. If Dipper had never left the walkie-talkie on, Mabel would be at home safe. If only he hadn't been so selfish…

No, he couldn't think like that. The only thing that mattered was saving his sister. He would not let her down again. She meant everything to him, and he never wanted to leave her side again.

Mabel was strong. She had personality, she had charisma, she was _important._ But, according to Ford, Dipper was important too. He obviously had some kind of ability, right? Then, what about Mabel?

"Hey, kid? You alright?"

Dipper snapped out of his trance and looked towards the voice. Wendy stood there, looking down worriedly. Dipper uncurled himself slowly, feeling his whole body ache with every movement. The twelve year old had formed a ball with his body, his arms wrapped around his legs and his head tucked between his knees. He hadn't realized how _pathetic_ he looked.

"Dipper, hey, you alright? Seriously, you're kind of freaking me out."

He saw the concern in her eyes, and the panic. Not pity or disgust, she actually worried about him.

"Um…yeah, sorry. I'm just…I've just been thinking…"

"About all of…this?"

'This' was the only word that Wendy could choke out, when talking about all of…well, _this._ What else would you call this monstrous event? Dipper already realized this, he knew it was the end of the world, he knew that everyone was gone.

"Yeah."

Then an awkward silence loomed over them.

"We've never been apart like this."

Wendy didn't say a word, she only listened as Dipper spoke.

"When Mabel and I were younger, a fire alarm went off in school one day. We were in different classes that day. After it went off, everyone got outside but, I couldn't find Mabel. I started panicking. What if she stayed inside, what if she was trapped, what if she fell asleep? I was so worried, and then I saw her. Talking to her friends, completely unharmed."

The boy took a breath, a small smile on his face.

"I ran to her, I didn't even realize that I had. My feet carried me to her, my hand tapped on her shoulder, my yes scanned her for injuries. She was laughing, calling me a 'worry-wart', but I had to know. I brushed it off, something stupid like I just came to say hi. I didn't care if she laughed at me, I was happy. She was safe….it's silly, right? I worry too much, don't I?"

"Nah, I don't think so."

Dipper's eyes widened.

"You two care about each other a lot. If you weren't worried, then I would think something was wrong. It's not bad to care for her, it's not bad to worry about her. Mabel can be a little crazy at times. But it's nice for you to look out for her."

The brunette smiled, "It was just a drill, you know. She teased me about it for a while, I never told her."

"I bet she was the same."

"Really?"

The fifteen year old smiled, and sat closer to him. Up close, he could see the dirt and injuries, her hair was a mess but her eyes…seemed still just as fierce. The usual laid back and lazy look had been replaced. She now looked serious and brave, she looked _mature._

"You know, I think she was doing the same. I bet she was looking for you too. She probably brushed it off and acted like that, because she didn't want you to tease her. She didn't want to look worried for you, but she was. Especially if it was only a drill. Besides, isn't it your job to worry?"

The twin paused, his mind processing everything she said. The sigh that had escaped Mabel when she saw him, the quick scan of her eyes over him, the quick teasing, the lump in her throat, and the slight irritated squirm. She had been worried for him, she had been silently panicking. Dipper smiled.

"I think you win that bet."

The red-haired teen smiled and lightly punched the pre-teen's shoulder. He rubbed his arm and returned the gesture. They both laughed and, for a moment, everything felt normal. Dipper closed his eyes. He imagined Grunkle Stan selling some "unique" item, Soos fixing some machinery, Wendy slacking off like she always does. He saw Ford working hard on something new, and Waddles rolling on the floor. He saw Mabel smiling and gushing over one of her many crushes. And then he opened his eyes.

He was going to bring back his family, at any cost. Even if he had to face _him._


End file.
